Resident evil: a new time
by Carlos Oliveira 50
Summary: A fic about what happened in r.e 3 not totally based on it though uses a character from r.e 2 also JillxCarlos fic got a new chapter...still review please
1. Chapter 1

Remember me  
  
"Hey Carlos, are you ok?". Carlos woke up in a pool of sweat he looked around to see nobody was there "just another dream" he thought putting his head back down on the pillow. He looked up at the ceiling he could see spider webs glistening by the window from the light of the street lamps out side his window, his clock beeped it was 4:00 am. He sighed, got up and walked over to the mirror turning on the light in the process, he looked at his usually joyful eyes they were dark brown they matched his tanned skin and brown hair suddenly the door bell rang he plodded over to the door and opened it. Revealing his best friend Murphy " Woah Carlos.you seriously need some beauty sleep man!" "Cualquiera! [Whatever!]" Carlos replied turning around and heading into the kitchen closely by Murphy " anyway why have you come around so early Murphy?" Carlos asked opening the fridge and taking out a carton of milk. " Well I got a letter off of Mikhail saying that its urgent and that we have to go to a place called Raccoon City -" Carlos cut in " so you decided to tell me at this time.great" " Sorry Carlos its just that last time Nicholai nearly shot me last time because I didn't tell you" Murphy said remembering the last time, Carlos sat down on the sofa started to drink the milk " so did they tell you why?" He asked turning on the t.v. Murphy shook his head and sat down " Carlos we have to get to the station in about ten minutes so I suggest you get dressed" Carlos nodded and went back into his bedroom and put on a beige shirt with no sleeves, a green body warmer with an Umbrella sign on the back, khaki trousers, combat boots and a gun holster. They both went out side got into the car and drove off.  
  
Meanwhile An ex-stars member, Jill Valentine woke up in her bed by the sound of gunshots "what the." she cursed getting up and moving over to the window and pulled open the curtains. All she could see was cops shooting at people from behind their cars she looked over at what they were shooting at.they were shooting at zombies, Jill jumped back and ran to get clothes on she put on a blue top, a short leather skirt with a white jumped tied around her waist. All of a sudden she heard a helicopter land on her roof she ran out of the door grabbing her berreta from her table and a couple of bullets. She saw men from umbrella rushing down the stairs she grabbed one of them by the arm and asked " what's happening?". She looked at the man who was tanned with brown eyes and brown hair " I'm sorry lady but I don't know either" he ran off leaving her behind in the corridor alone "well.he was very considerate" she thought turning around to come face to face with a zombie. Jill screamed and shot it in the head but it didn't seem to affect it.  
  
Carlos heard someone scream it sounded like it came from the building. So he ran back inside and saw that woman being attacked by a zombie he took out his desert eagle and shot it in the head this time it died he saw more were coming from down the stairs "Christ" he thought. He ran up to the woman "lady I think you should get outta here!" Carlos whispered and shot the opposing zombie, she looked up at Carlos "I'm not going out there by myself all I have is this berreta it wont do much". "Fine.ill come with you" Carlos replied shooting at the next zombie before turning around and following the woman out of the building. It wasn't a pretty sight the streets and cars were stained with blood and there were bodies all over the street. Some of which were from Carlos' team " oh man." he said in disbelief he walked over to what was left of his co-worker, Spence, he took his assault rifle and bullets. The woman walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder making him jump a little and stood up without taking his eyes off the ground " are you ok" she said, Carlos looked up and into the woman's dark, caring eyes, she had light brown hair which was parted slightly to the left with blue eyes. Carlos nodded and looked away " There gone.. All of them" he could feel his legs buckling with fear he knew he wouldn't get out especially if half of his team couldn't he was nothing compared to them.  
  
Jill looked at the man sensing that he was depressed, who wouldn't be if most of your friends had just been killed by zombies "who are you?" Jill asked staring into the mans dark brown eyes, he sighed and replied " My name is Carlos.Carlos Oliveira and you are?" " I'm Jill, Jill Valentine it's nice to meet you" she smiled at him and held out her hand he took it and shook it. Something moved suddenly in the car nearest to them, Carlos took out his magnum and walked slowly over to the car raising his gun and putting it into the window. Carlos looked into the back seat to see young girl on the seat crouched like a ball. Carlos opened the door and reached over to the girl but she moved back scared that he was a zombie " Its ok I'm not gonna hurt you" he said gently, he moved into the car and took young girls free hand she trembled but stopped when she knew he wasn't going to hurt her. Jill walked over to them and got in the car watching the little girl Carlos noticed that the girl calmed down more when Jill came in "w.who are you?" asked the girl moving closer to them "I'm Jill.this is Carlos" Jill replied smiling. Carlos moved out of the way and stood out side the car " I I'm Sherry.Sherry Birkin" she said, " your not infected are you?" " No were not" Jill replied. Sherry moved closer to Jill " he's not infected is he?" she said pointing to Carlos "I don't know.ive just met him" Jill replied turning to Carlos " I don't think he is" "I'm not infected" Carlos said making them jump "but they are" he said nodding towards the bloody, hungry zombies who were limping over to them. Sherry screamed and jumped onto Jill "calm down we wont let them get you" Jill said softly trying to calm her down whilst Carlos took out his shotgun and stood in front of the car " Jill get into the driving seat and see if you can get the car going" he shouted while pushing off a zombie who was trying to take a lump of flesh from his neck. Jill nodded and moved to the front with sherry she turned on the ignition and heard the engine start "Carlos get in!" Jill shouted to Carlos "no take sherry and go to the police station ill take these out then meet you there OK?". Jill thought for a moment then nodded and drove off leaving Carlos alone with the zombie's she watched him through the mirror until he was merle a speck, Jill sighed and stopped the car outside the police station. Carlos shot the remaining zombies and started to run to the police station not noticing a dark figure behind him the figure shot him in the shoulder, he yelled in pain and sprinted into the station. He ran up the stairs and ran straight into Jill " Carlos! Are you ok?" she asked with a worrying expression on her face Carlos looked down and saw Sherry clinging onto Jill's hand, Carlos took his hand off of his shoulder "erm.yeah I am.what about you two?" he asked as sherry took his hand. "Were ok," she said staring at him, Carlos felt uneasy as if she could see right through him he quickly puts his head down and looked at the floor. Jill looked at him and shook her head "We need to find some bullets I'm nearly out" she said turning around "Wait Jill.let me go" Carlos replied grabbing her arm "Let go of me Carlos" Jill said turning around to face him "Jill its to dangerous!" he shouted, Jill glared at him then said angrily " don't tell me that I can handle myself perfectly!". Jill slapped Carlos around the face "Never tell me what to do Carlos", Carlos stayed quiet for a minute " fine it seems like you don't need me so ill leave goodbye!" with that he ran out of the room "Jill.that was mean Carlos was only trying to help" Sherry whispered from the corner 


	2. Carlos' is infected

Jill looked down at sherry "sherry it's just a typical man...you'll learn this when you're older" she said dismally and sighed taking the young girls hand. Carlos ran down the stairs and out into the streets skidding slightly on the blood soaked road, he heard something behind him and turned around to see a pack of zombies "god damnit will I ever get away." he thought. Getting out his magnum to find out he had lost it "oh man.great time to loose it" he turned back around to find he was surrounded, his eyes widened with fear as he saw the approaching zombies. Jill walked into the office while sherry looked out of the window "J...Jill maybe you should look at this!" she shouted and pointed out of the window at a figure surrounded by a hoard of zombies "wait.that looks like. Carlos!" she said as she loaded her gun and started to go outside. Carlos tried to push them off but there were to many of them. He stopped knowing he would get away from them, he cried out in pain as one of the bloody zombies sunk its teeth into his right shoulder and tried to rip that part off flesh off his bone. Just when he had thought he had lost the fight he heard a gun shot from the police station " Carlos!" Carlos smiled even though he knew he was infected with the t-virus "Jill over here" he shouted pushing off another zombie which fell to the ground with a sickening crunch as its head cracked over on the side walk, the zombies gathered around the dead zombie and started to feast. It was Carlos' chance to get away so he ran towards Jill when he though he was out of the clear something grabbed his leg and drove him down to the ground awakening him with a unrealistic crash he slowly woke up to the world around him but it blurred and rush around making him dizzy. He was slowly loosing continuousness the last thing he saw was Jill and sherry running towards him then he fainted.  
  
Carlos woke up on the cold, hard floor not knowing where he was, he looked around to see someone leaning over him "Carlos?" he felt a warm hand on his cheek he lifted up his hand to shield the light from his eyes, "where.where are we?" he asked stuttering a bit as he took in the surroundings. "Were in the press office" Jill replied, Carlos looked at her face she had a worried look on it, it was tear stained and he could see that her hand was slightly trembling. "Are you ok?" she asked with fear in her voice, Carlos nodded and tried to sit up he cried in pain from his head and shoulder "Jill.I'm not gonna live long I'm infected wit.with the g-virus" he said looking at the floor. " No.Carlos your gonna get outta here ill get the anti-virus" she said blinking back the tears but she couldn't hold them, they rolled down her already tear streaked cheeks and fell onto the floor. "Don't cry Jill.be lucky its not you.not having to go through this pain.its hard to bear it" Carlos replied soothingly and lifted his hand up to Jill's cheek and wiping the tears away "soon I won't feel pain.love, hate.I wont have any feelings.sept hunger" he said sighing. Jill kept quiet letting the tears slide down her face and onto Carlos' cold hand, suddenly sherry remembered her pendant she remembered where the anti-virus was "Jill.I know where the anti-virus is.we can save Carlos!" she shouted, Jill looked at sherry her eyes lit up "atta girl!" she praised and stood up while taking the girls hand as she lead her out of the press office and onto the streets leaving Carlos alone and infected. 


	3. Search for the antidote

"So sherry where is the anti-virus then?" Jill asked looking down at the girl "I think its in my fathers lab but I'm not sure" she answered not looking up "I hope nothing happens to Carlos while where looking for I-" she was cut short by a creature jumping out in front of them and staring hungrily at them "Sherry, run now!" Jill shouted turning around and starting to run in the other direction as the creature bolted towards them. Sherry just jumped out of the way of the creature.  
  
Carlos lay there on the rock hard floor thinking and hoping that Jill and sherry would hurry up "Man im so itchy and hungry!" he said scratching his head he heard a distant moan emitted by a zombie " I don't wanna become one of them walking around with out a soul" he said looking around sadly there was no one there to reassure him. "I knew it was bad when Nicholai explained it.I should have listened" Carlos said managing to stand up and walk over to the buildings window he could see zombies in the distance hunting down fresh prey and the dark roofs of the buildings and the insides where it looked as if there had been no sign of life at all it was so black that not even the sun could light it up. Carlos wondered about how it looked when people where here he could imagine it the happy children and family's the business people rushing about none of them knowing what would happen the very same day. Carlos tried to stop thinking about this but he couldn't even though it depressed him he wanted to know more.  
  
Jill grabbed sherry and unloaded a few shots into the creature's head, which killed it "what was that!" Jill asked looking at the creature, which was pouring with deep red blood, sherry shrugged and gripped Jill's hand tightly. Jill smiled at sherry and started to walk past the creature. "Gee I sure hope the anti-virus is there other wise Carlos mightn't make it." Jill whispered as they walked down a darkened corridor with only the lighter as there only light they could hear the zombies moaning no far behind they quickened there pace taking no chances. They came up to a building saying Umbrella on it they knew it was the secret place. Jill took out her gun just in case there was anything in there "sherry...stay close so you don't get lost ok?" 


End file.
